A slip of the tongue
by Shiael9x
Summary: A possible alternate ocurance of the time spent at the Commander's house


It was time for Doujou's squad to guard Touma-Sensei for three days. Iku, Doujou, Tedzuka, Komaki, and the others were on duty. Doujou and Tedzuka were watching the house from a distance where Iku and Komaki were on close guard. Nothing had happened. The improvement troops who were targeting the writer were still fooled by the distractions, lucky for the team.

Iku yawned. She shook herself awake, remembering she was on duty.

"It's alright. I'll take first watch. You just get some sleep." Komaki was a small comfort. Iku readily agreed.

"Thanks, Komaki, wake me up when you get tired."

The process continued on and off for that night and the majority of the next day when it was time to change shifts. Doujou hurriedly found Iku.

"Kasahara, Komaki tells me nothing has happened at all. Remember, if you hear even a small sound out of the ordinary, report it to me…or better, Shibasaki."

Iku scrunched her nose. "oi, Doujou, I know already. Stop being so on edge!" Doujou just glared and continued to the dinner table.

There was an uncomfortable silence as they ate. Komaki tried to make small conversation, but in the tense situation, it was nearly impossible to keep it going. Tedzuka, too, tried to raise a bit of humor to the household, which, inevitably, failed.

"So, I know I didn't find anything, but Shibasaki said there was no movement by the improvement troops in the last few days. She thinks they might have stared to begin to look elsewhere, but not yet here."

Iku glared. "Hey, why do you get reports from Shibasaki but not me?"

Tedzuka snorted. "Why would she give information directly to an idiot bearkiller? She isn't stupid."

Iku stood up abruptly, throwing a tomato at Tedzuka. Doujou trapped her with a head lock. "What the hell kind of idiot are you!" he wrestled her into a position where he could yell at her quieter. "We are in the commander's home, you mindless…" instead of punishing, however, the commander chuckled quietly.

"Officer Doujou, you can't deny you were the same way once, ha ha ha."

Doujou's ears turned red, and Iku stuck her tongue out, laughing. He released her reluctantly.

"Kasahara, you have no room to talk! Using the right of disciplinary selection as a private! And you all call me an idiot!"

"It isn't like you haven't used it you—" doujou's fork clattered to the floor in horror. Iku paled and recovered. "I mean, when you…er…saved me! You and komaki and commander genda…" Iku's tone clearly suggested that she did not mean that circumstance, but it was a weird tone so it was likely Iku was trying to act.

Silence followed the exchange, along with smirks from the other force members. After pushing his food around for a while, Doujou stood abruptly. He grabbed Iku by the collar and dragged her out of the house, only coming to a rest in the forest behind the back yard where there was a bench. He pushed her down on the bench, glaring at her as a parent would glare at a child that just stolen a lollipop from a store. He crossed his arms. Iku shrunk into the bench.

"you know, don't you." Doujou's tone was harsh, betrayed. It made Iku's heart clench in guilt. She hung her head, not speaking.

"you know who I am, don't you, kasahara. And yet you refused to tell me or acknowledge it. You, you…how long have you known?"

Iku felt hot tears building up in her eyes. She had hoped this day would never come. She sniffed. "Tedzuka Satoshi told me."

Realization flashed in his eyes. "the letter…" he whispered. Then he chuckled, a slightly pained look on his face. "so that's why…when you found out…you wouldn't talk to me for a week…then you said something ridiculous—"

"it's not ridiculous! I was serious!"

A slightly confused look crossed his face. "you don't hate me?"

Iku covered her face, unwilling to let him see her red face and sad tears. "of course I don't hate you…idiot…did you even hear what I said back then? I knew it was you, and I still said that!"

"so what komaki said…" doujou hesitated. "Iku, do you…" Iku nodded wordlessly.

_chak,chak!_

Both combatants hit the ground. They knew that sound by heart—the sound of a bullet finding it's place in the barrel. But no shot followed. Doujou reached for his handheld radio and phoned Tedzuka.

"be on guard. We heard a gun. Loading, no fire. It was a pistol."

Tedzuka's voice answered. "I know. That was me. Genda ordered me to see if you two were paying attention. No, nothing happened. You can't blame the man for being on edge. Next time though, it won't be me."

Doujou relaxed. "good job. Tell him we are on guard. Over and out. No more disturbances from here. Understood?" he said as an afterthought.

Tedzuka's voice portrayed a grin, "Yes, siree!" Doujou grimly flipped the radio off and loaded another clip for the M9 that he carried on his hip. Iku looked terrified.

"what the hell, I'm not going to shoot _you._" she relaxed a bit.

Doujou set the clip in his belt and handed a pistol to Iku who was inconveniently unarmed. "never know what might happen."

"Yes sir."

"Kasahara. I am honestly tired of dodging this subject. I admit it to you, though it seems pointless because you already know and have known for about a year…I am the one who saved you when you were a kid."

Ike laughed weakly. "funny coincidence, huh."

"no, more like that bastard Genda's meddling."

Covering her eyes with a hand, Iku really didn't know what to make of the situation. In front of her was the man that she had loved for a good more than five years, confirming that it was definitely him she loved. She couldn't seem to stop the tears. They were cold tears, just seeping now. Iku tried her best to transform her sorrow to anger.

"What does it matter to you, anyway?"

Doujou seemed taken aback. He frowned, glaring at her with relentless eyes. "What do you think, Kasahara. I knew you were an idiot, but this tops it."

Iku bit her lip. She had basically tried everything in her book, and the remaining thing in her mind was…provocation. She stood abruptly.

"Why are you asking? I'd rather not go over this. You can't return my feelings anyway, demon instructor."

Doujou stiffened. Iku could almost see his jaw clench. He stepped forward, a judo check. He split her stance, pushing her off balance. She could tell he was genuinely angry. She shivered involuntarily. He grabbed her collar.

"Who the fuck said that!" she fell against the bench, knees knocked out from under her. Tears started spilling out all over again. Doujou followed her down, resting one knee on the bench between her legs. He pulled her collar toward him. Iku let out an odd squeak as Doujou pressed his lips against her mouth.

Iku felt her face turning red. Doujou was kissing her. Actually kissing her. Her heartbeat soared and her entire body tingled. Iku shook, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around him. he bit her lip and held her tightly. she let his kiss deepen, and when he finally let go after a few moments, she gasped for breath.

Iku hiccupped. "I'm dreaming. Definitely."_ No way. No way!_

Doujou patted her head. "nope."

He walked her back to Commander inamine's base hand in hand.

Tedzuka sent the picture. He could imagine what was happening on the other end of the line, and was not entirely wrong.

Shibasaki flicked her phone open. It was a message from Tedzuka. She smiled a bit, then opened it.

And nearly dropped the phone.

On her screen was a picture of the idiot girl she knew best and her instructor…and finally, after all of her efforts throughout the years, they paid her off nicely. Kissing. Shibasaki leapt up from her chair and yelled.

"Yessss! Finally, you two idiots! WHooohooo!"


End file.
